The purpose of the research outlined in the RSDA is to investigate the neurobiology of schizophrenia by integrating clinical, neurobehavioral, neuroanatomic and neurophysiologic measures of brain function. Clinical presentation, premorbid functioning and course will be evaluated in relation to neurobehavioral and neuroimaging measures. The neurobehavioral assessment will evaluate major functions and quantify dimensions of regional brain functioning. Neuroanatomic parameters will be obtained with Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) volumetric measurements, as well as post-mortem neuropathologic studies. Neurophysiologic parameters will consist of regional cerebral blood flow (RCBF) with Xenon-133, and EEG/EP during activation procedures; glucose metabolism and blood flow using Positron Emission Tomography (PET); neuroreception density and affinity will be measured using PET and Single Photon Emission Tomography (SPECT) and postmortem autoradiography receptor functioning. Studies will be performed. A combined MRI/Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) will also be introduced. It is hoped that through this integrative interdisciplinary approach the study of schizophrenia as a brain disease will be advanced.